1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking mechanisms but more particularly to a retrofit kit that can convert a mechanical lock into an electromechnical lock actuated through an electronic keypad.
2. Background
Mechanical locks have been around for a long time and in recent decades electronic locks have begun to replace rather primitive mechanical locks and offer several advantages over mechanical locks such as better access control by providing multiple access codes as well as dedicated time zones. Consequently electronic locks have already started to replace those mechanical locks but they are still quite expensive. For instance, an enterprise that wishes to replace its mechanical locks to offer better security is expected to spend thousands of dollars in new hardware, locksmith's fees and so on. To make matters worst, these new electronic lock casings are incompatible with the old mechanical lock's mounting holes arrangement so that new holes must be drilled into the door which increases replacement time, difficulties and frustrations. Furthermore, different case outlines and sizes sometime also require to repaint doors so as to mask the previous lock footprint.
There is therefore a need for a more practical way of replacing mechanical locks with electronic locks.